


It's Raining Men

by lostshakerofsalt



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Storms, it's raining men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostshakerofsalt/pseuds/lostshakerofsalt
Summary: Eddie doesn't like thunder storms so he decides to put on his favorite song. Little did he know a certain someone would crawl through his window, soaking wet.





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here! Previously posted this on Tumblr, I love this ship. Fluffy cuteness coming at you. Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Eddie knew a storm was coming. He felt the wind pick up and whip his once perfectly combed hair into a mess on top of his head. He shivered, biting his lip as he continued the short walk home from school. He stared down at his worn white converse and watched the different colored leaves swirl around the cracked pavement. Autumn had set in and the leaves were changing and falling. Trees had begun to look like chameleons as they changed color every day.

A large drop of rain splattered onto Eddie's cheek which startled the absent minded boy. He glanced at the darkening sky and quickened his pace. His mind wandered to Richie. He couldn't place exactly why but he wanted to be with Richie. Richie was comforting. He was a distraction, especially during awful storms.

Eddie made it home just in time. The heavens opened up as soon as he closed the front door. He made sure to take his muddy shoes off near the door so as not to track anything inside, his mother would have an aneurism if she saw mud on the carpet. He padded upstairs softly, making his way into his small room.

The rain continued its rampage, sliding in torrents down his window. His brown doe eyes watched in fascination and unease as the sky lit up. Lightning. Flashes appeared in every direction. The dark sky was illuminated for seconds at a time.

Eddie stood at his window anxiously tugging on the hem of his burgundy sweater. His eyes darted back and forth, following the path of the lightning. Thunder cracked loudly causing him to jump out of his skin. He yelled and backed up quickly. His quick motion sent him right into the edge of his bed. Toppling over, the boy landed with a soft thud on his newly washed bedding.

He placed his hand on his chest, desperately trying to steady his wild heart. A thought, or rather a song, popped into his head. He started humming a tune to distract himself from the dark storm blowing wind angrily against his house. He hopped up from his bed to snatch his Walkman off the desk.

He popped in a tape labeled 'favorites' and pressed play. A few songs later and the familiar notes started playing in his ears.

"We're your weather girls!" He chimed in happily, his attention flickering from the noises outside his window to the upbeat song drifting through his ears.

He sang along and tapped his feet against the soft carpeting. The rain beat down on his window as a shadowy figure pressed a hand to the glass, peering in. The oblivious boy continued dancing around his room. His arms flailing awkwardly as the music played on.

"It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining m-" Eddie stopped dead in his tracks as a dark figure fell through his window and onto the floor in a heap. He shrieked and stumbled backwards. A stray sneaker sent him tumbling to the floor.

Memories of IT flashed through his mind like a projector spitting grotesque images onto the back of his eyelids. Pinpricks of pain scattered up his arm as the memory of last summer flooded his mind. Scrambling away from the hunched shadow, he let out a low whimper.

"Eds it's just me." A familiar voice rang out as the figure rose.

Recognition and relief gushed through his veins as his heartbeat slowed. Richie stood above him, now in the dim light of his room. Headphones connected to a Walkman had fallen from Eddie's head in his dash to escape. Long arms scooped the pieces up off the floor before extending a hand to Eddie. Eddie's small hand fit snuggly into Richie's large one. Eddie struggled and was helped up. They locked eyes.

"You okay Eds?" Richie asked carefully.

"Yeah.. just freaked me out a little." The frazzled boy whispered in a hushed tone.

Suddenly Richie lifted the headphones to his head and pressed play before he could be stopped by Eddie. Music drifted softly around the two boys as a slow smirk formed on Richie's face in response to the song. Eddie's cheeks flared.

"I'm gonna let myself get, absolutely soaking wet!" Richie sang out of key as he danced wildly around Eddie's bed.

Eddie finally took a moment to glance at the dancing boy's appearance. Dark locks of hair were plastered to Richie's forehead due to the rain outside. He was soaking wet just like the song said. His shoes were ratty and falling apart. He looked a mess. Yet he still looked good Eddie thought to himself. Eddie shook his head to clear his thoughts.

An amused expression found its way to the anxious boy's face as he watched Richie dance horribly. Richie reached up and pulled the headphones from his head, turning off the music at the same time. His ears were immediately filled with the harsh sounds of the storm outside. The wind whistled against the window angrily. Eddie's smile fell as a flash of lighting lit up in his peripheral vision. He jumped as thunder fell over head. The sound was like a bomb falling.

"Eds?" Richie's voice caused Eddie's head to whip up in his direction. His frantic eyes met with Richie's.

"Rich, I️ really don't like thunder." Eddie squeaked.

Another bone-rattling boom made Eddie jump and whimper. A pair of arms locked around his shaking frame within seconds, pulling him onto the bed. Richie lay back with Eddie curled up against him. The smaller boy was shaking like a leaf and Richie tried his best to comfort him. Richie was still soaked to the bone so he sat up letting Eddie go for a second to lift his shirt up and over his head. He threw it on the floor. He also shimmied out of his pants, comfortable enough with Eddie to do so.

He crawled under the covers, taking Eddie with him. Eddie felt his heart rate skyrocket at the close proximity with a practically naked Richie. His worries and fears of the storm were shoved into the corner of his brain as all bodily functions went haywire. He couldn't breathe and not out of fear or his asthma. Richie seemed to notice the change in his demeanor.

"Hey, you okay?" Richie asked worriedly.

Eddie choked out a garbled response and Richie pulled back to look Eddie in the face.

"Eds? What's wrong? Do you want me to leave? I️ can leave if you wan-" He was cut off as Eddie stopped him.

"No. No I️ don't want you to leave. I️ just...I️..." Eddie trailed off looking away from Richie's gaze.

"Eddie goddamnit just tell me what's wrong." Richie huffed.

Eddie glanced up at him again, his stomach rolling with conflicting emotions. His gaze dropped to Richie's pink lips. Richie's breath hitched in his throat as he waited for Eddie to do something, anything. Richie still had his hand on the other boy's waist. Prickles of heat surrounded the fingers on Eddie's waist, giving him the courage to lean in.

"Fuck it." Eddie whispered before connecting their lips in a rushed breath.

The kiss mirrored the churning storm outside. Teeth clashed clumsily and lips moved hungrily. The kiss was wild like the storm. Wild like the emotions of the two boys. Eddie let his hand wander to Richie's neck before delving into his damp locks. Eddie savored the feeling of weightlessness. Richie felt loved and wanted by the one person he cared the most for.

They pulled back after a few moments to catch their breath. Richie rested his head against Eddie's forehead as they panted to regain their breath. Their hearts beat frantically as they both came to terms with what they had done. Richie's thumb stroked the bare skin of Eddie's hip and Eddie's fingers raked through curly locks.

"Wow Eds. I️ didn't know you felt that way." Richie said hoarsely.

Eddie pulled back to look into Richie's eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Eddie whispered into the dark, the thunder overhead dissipating.

"And I've wanted you to do that for years as well." Richie smiled.

The love sick boys pulled the covers up around them as they lay in the dark. The thunder drifted away into the night. They shared sleepy kisses as their hands smoothed over any exposed skin, both boys wanting some sort of physical contact. Something to know that what they had was real. Some form of reassurance to know that this wasn't some dream or trick.

Their legs tangled together and their arms wrapped around each other as soft rain fell over two boys who were finally content in each other's arms.

"I️ guess it really was raining men tonight, huh Eds?"

"Beep beep Richie."


End file.
